But I'm Like Super Good at Spying on People
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Prompt: the bellas go to the beach and beca and chloe take a walk and find themselves nearly a mile away from the rest of the group (minus fat amy who is following them the whole time with a brown haired wig on claiming she's adele) fat amy is texting aubrey updates about what beca and chloe are doing/saying.


**Prompt: the bellas go to the beach and beca and chloe take a walk and find themselves nearly a mile away from the rest of the group (minus fat amy who is following them the whole time with a brown haired wig on claiming she's adele) fat amy is texting aubrey updates about what beca and chloe are doing/saying.**

"Ok, aca-bitches, get your asses in the van." Aubrey called as they all piled into the rental. Amy took her spot in the driver's seat and Beca eyed her cautiously. She nudged Chloe, who was sitting next to her, and pointed to the blonde.

"Is it safe for her to be driving considering the amount of alcohol she just consumed?" She whispered to the redhead.

Chloe grinned. "Let's hope so." She chuckled.

"I think that we should be frightened for our lives." Beca mumbled, laughing despite herself as Fat Amy tried to put the key into the gearstick to start the engine.

Chloe took Beca's hand and wrapped her fingers in between the brunette's. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She whispered, her breath tickling Beca's face when she leaned in close, eliciting a blush from the smaller woman.

"Well, I feel much safer now. But I'm still a little reluctant." Beca tried to keep a pout on her face instead of letting the giggles that were fighting their way out take over.

Chloe rolled her eyes, seeing right through the younger woman's act, but deciding to go with it. She wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled the brunette closer, resting her chin atop Beca's head. "How about now?" She smirked when Beca smiled contently.

"Much better."

… …

"Oh my god, I can't believe Chloe's still in denial about that." Aubrey muttered to Stacie, nodding to the pair at the front. "It's such an obvious toner alert."

Stacie looked towards the front of the bus to where Beca and Chloe sitting, Chloe's arms still around Beca from twenty minutes ago, and Beca's head resting contently on the redhead's shoulder.

"Agreed. If she doesn't get on it soon, I'll have to." Aubrey's eyebrows shot up and she turned to stare at Stacie, who shrugged. "I have needs."

… …

As they reached their destination, the sunset was fast approaching and the sky was a brilliant pink with wonderfully artistic orange strokes throughout the clouds. The sun itself, a brilliant ball of fire which was igniting the whole sky, was sitting on the horizon, about to dip into the depths of the sea for the night. They all ambled out of the van and began to wander around the beach gathering wood for a fire and dancing around drunkenly. Beca turned to Chloe in a rare moment of boldness and knew that she needed to do it now, before she lost her nerve.

"Hey Chlo," she murmured as they sat beside the fire pit, huddling together to keep warm against the cold breeze. "Do you want to come for a walk?"

Chloe smiled and stood up. "Let's go."

… …

Aubrey frowned as she saw Beca and Chloe walking along the shoreline a few hundred feet away, hands entwined as per usual. "Emergency Bella's meeting!" She announced and all the girls (except the two) traipsed over with various grumbling comments of "I thought we finished the Bella's for the year," and "Wasn't the whole point of today a celebration of winning nationals not some kind of boot camp?"

"Shut it, this is serious business." She cut of their complaints and they stared at her, taken aback by the abruptness of her outburst. "The purpose of this meeting is the subject of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale's relationship. We all know and love Beca and Chloe. And we all know about their serious crushes for each other, even if they refuse to admit." She began, her tone purposeful and determined.

The group all nodded in agreement, a few exclaiming, "Sing it!" and Cynthia Rose even saying that the two had so much eye sex that they'd need glasses soon.

"Anyway, if I have to watch them being all gooey with each other and have them blatantly refuse liking each other again, I'm going to end up blowing chunks. We need a plan."

The rest of the group was once again in agreement; none of them wanting a repeat of what had happened that one time at rehearsal.  
"But what do we do?" Lily whispered.  
"We need to send someone to tail them and text us regular updates." Aubrey explained.

Fat Amy immediately put her hand up. "I'll do it."

Aubrey frowned. "Uh… You might not be the best, sorry. I'm pretty sure you're too drunk to even walk, so you wouldn't be able to stay hidden very well…"

"But Aubrey, I'm like, super good at spying on people!" Fat Amy cried, getting to her feet and stumbling in the general direction of Chloe and Beca. "See, they have no clue I'm here!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed dejectedly. "Whatever. Just go." She muttered.

Amy grinned and sauntered off to pursue the two members of their group who weren't present, stopping along the way to pick up an object she spotted that had been washed ashore and donning it on her head.

After about ten minutes of impatient waiting, Aubrey's phone chirped with a message from their spy. The group all gathered around excitedly to read it.

_The egleae has landed, teh eAGL has lanNDerd!_

Their initial excitement faded quickly as they passed around the phone, trying to decipher the drunken text.  
"Does it say that the eagle has landed or something?" Cynthia Rose muttered, bringing the phone closer to her face to try and read it better.

"I think so… But what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stacie snatched the phone from her, reading it again in hopes that she'd be able to find something that she'd previously missed. They looked into the distance to see Fat Amy stumbling around on the beach with some dirty wig-like object on her head, belting out her drunken, off key rendition of "Someone Like You". They all shook their heads in disgust and vowed to not let Fat Amy act as the informant ever again.

"Here, give it to me. I'll just call her." Aubrey demanded, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. Amy picked up after a few rings, although her voice sounded strangely muffled for a few seconds.

"Heyyyyy Aubrey." She drawled. "Oops, I had the phone upside down!" She began to giggle uncontrollably at the humor in the situation that only six bottles of straight vodka would show. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Fat Amy, have you been keeping watch on the girls?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, they got a little boring so I decided to make a sand angel." Amy explained. The girls looked into the distance and sure enough, she was rolling around on the sand and waving her limbs about wildly.

"Damn it, you were supposed to watch them."

"Fine, keep your tits on, Aubrey, I'll go watch them. I'm getting up now, don't worry." Amy muttered. They watched as she slowly got to her feet and began to run after the pair, her arms flailing around as she tripped every few seconds.

"Just remember to text us when you know more, and don't try to talk in code. Never again." Aubrey growled and hung up, and the Bella's who were still present began to crack open the alcohol (or what was left after the dent Fat Amy made in it).

… …

Ignorant to the schemes in store for them, Beca and Chloe were sitting by a rock pool and watching the waves splashing around at sea, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Chloe couldn't help but notice that Beca had seemed a little… off. Quiet. She was kind of worried, but she hoped that Beca would be able to talk to her if something was wrong between them. Eventually, she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to push Beca, but she hated not knowing if she was doing something to hurt her friend.

"Are you ok, Becs?" She asked, trying to keep the tone light so that Beca didn't feel any pressure. Beca's eyes looked up to meet Chloe's radiantly blue orbs.

"I'm fine. I just… Have to say something. And I uh, I don't know how."

"Ok…?" Chloe was more than a little puzzled, but she didn't want to push it. "Is there anything I can do or you know, say to help you feel better about it?"

Beca smiled at her friend's genuine concern. "You've done enough, but thanks."

Chloe guessed that she wasn't going to get anymore than cryptic comments from the brunette, so just smiled back at Beca. "But you know I'm here for you if you need it, right?" She asked. Beca nodded.

"Shit, it's cold." The younger woman mumbled as she turned to look back at the horizon. "Seriously, whose idea was it to go to the beach at night in the middle of November?"

"I think maybe Lily's? I don't know. But here, I'll keep you warm." She opened her arms for Beca, as if it were nothing. Most of their physical interactions were like this, and neither of them really thought anything of it, the hugs and hand holding and snuggling coming naturally and comfortably. Which was strange for Beca, she was not a 'cuddly' type of girl, but of course, her physical awkwardness had been just another of the many boundaries that Chloe had overstepped without so much as a second thought. Beca paused, wondering whether or not it was a good idea.

"Come on, Mitchell, I don't bite." Chloe grinned. "Well, at least not without permission." She winked, and Beca bit her lip, gulping. "Seriously, Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked confusedly. She and Beca always exchanged banter like this and the brunette never seemed to be bothered by it before.

"I would. Actually I want to, but I'm afraid it's going to mean something different to me than it does to you, and I don't know if that's um… fair to you." Beca mumbled.

"What?" Chloe was really confused at this point.

"Ihaveathingforyou." The words came tumbling out of Beca's mouth before she could stop them, and she blushed furiously as she heard how stupid they sounded out loud. "Shit, that was so much smoother in my head…" She muttered, wincing at her inability to resemble anything other than a babbling idiot in Chloe's company.

"Wait. Seriously?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, yeah…. Sorry about that." Beca mumbled.

"Me?" Chloe asked, kind of shocked. Beca nodded. "Why?"

"Well, you're you. You have these gorgeous eyes, a killer body, and this heart-stopping smile. And this wonderfully genuine and beautiful spirit, and strength that goes far beyond what I would be able to endure. You're… kind of amazing, Chloe. But mostly, the way you just… love me, in a platonic sense of course, the way you don't hesitate to wrap your arms around me when I'm cold, and hold my hand when I'm scared. You've shattered every single boundary that I have. And I would normally think that doing so is incredibly annoying, but you're you and I love it when you embrace me or sit on top of me, even though you're like double my height. And I could go on for ages about how great I think you are but I think my babbling is kind of ruining the moment so I'll be quiet now…" She trailed off and stared uncertainly at the redhead next to her.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head slowly, turning to face Beca and taking the brunette's face in her hands. Without a pause she crossed the distance between them and suddenly Beca was kissing Chloe, like holy-shit-I'm-kissing-Chloe-Beale-and-there's-fireworks-going-off-in-my-head-because-it's-so-great-and-I've-wanted-to-for-so-long kissing. Chloe's tongue traced the smaller woman's bottom lip and was immediately granted access, and they were about to deepen the kiss when they heard a whooping from behind them and broke apart. They turned around to see Fat Amy doing a wild victory dance and cheering loudly.

"Fat Amy! What are you doing?" Chloe shouted over to her. "Were you spying on us?"

"FUCK." She muttered, and froze before adopting an English accent. "What? No, I'm not Fat Amy, I'm Adele… See? I've got brown hair and everything!" She slurred, and started to wail another song before falling over and passing out. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and rolled their eyes, both standing up to haul the blonde back to the group.

After depositing Fat Amy in the bus to sleep off her alcohol consumption, they made their way back to the campfire to confront the Bella's, hands on hips accompanied by pissed off expressions.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Aubrey asked, trying to act nonchalant, but instead tripping over and giggling madly. She'd really been enjoying the supply of gin they had brought, to say the least.

"Aubrey. Did you guys send Fat Amy to spy on us?" Beca asked in a stern tone.

Aubrey at least had the grace to look sheepish. "No?"

"Aubrey. Did. You. Send. A. Spy?" Chloe asked, definitely pissed.

"Ok, ok, stop with the pressure! I did. But only because I love you, Chloe, and I wanted you to do something about that stupid toner because it was seriously getting out of hand!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and took Beca's hand, leading her away from Aubrey to a seat close to the fire, but in a quieter area which was more sheltered.

"Damn Aubrey and her stupid plans." Chloe muttered. "I'm going to get her back for that one, that's for sure." She vowed darkly.

"I know. You definitely should. They ruined our kiss, and I was really enjoying it!" Beca whined, pouting. Chloe chuckled and shuffled closer to the brunette, taking her hand.

"I can fix that for you." She offered.

Beca didn't waste anytime in meeting her lips, nor in deepening the kiss and beginning to explore, taste and revel in everything that was Chloe Beale.


End file.
